


Truest Form of Love

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, The Course of True Love (and First Dates), True Love's Kiss, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan is nothing but a cursed boy who is lost in Neverland. Peter Pan has been stuck for centuries due to the curse but Henry is going to be the one who finds him.</p><p>Or</p><p>Henry is Peter's true love and breaks the curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truest Form of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This short story's Peter Pan is nothing but a cursed boy who is lost in Neverland. Peter Pan has been stuck for centuries due to the curse but Henry is going to be the one who finds him.  
> I wanted to write far more than this but this is all I could manage. I'd rather post, otherwise I never would and it'd get lost among all the other abandoned drafts!

"Emma! Stop! I can save him!" Henry comes running around Snow and Charming, sliding to his knees and right next to Pan. He grabs Pan's head and places it in his lap, smiling down at Peter with hope. He's beaming when he looks up at his mom and blinks wildly as he's quick to explain. "True love's kiss. Breaks anything!" Henry's dips his head, pursing his lips a ridiculous amount. 

Emma's eyes widen and she grabs Henry's shoulder. She pulls him just slightly so he'll look at her. "Henry... I don't think..."

Henry looks at Emma blankly, waiting for a dignified answer.

Emma gives Henry a small smile and nods. "Okay."

Henry turns to Peter and regains his smile. He dips down and connects their lips, chastely. He doesn't move, waiting for something to happen. There's a few moments and nothing moves, no sound is heard. He opens one eye experimentally to see nothing has changed. He pulls back, his eyes falling with his smile. "No..."

Snow melts into Charming's side, a wave of tears coming over her. She hides them by putting her face in Charming's neck. He holds her close, grabbing onto her with both arms and tightening his grip. Hook frown's for the boy, ducking his head honorably. 

"Henry..." Emma starts gently, putting her hand on the boy's shoulder. What is she supposed to tell him? She can't tell her boy that he can't save Pan because they're not true loves... that'd crush him. She can't pretend that Henry  _did_ save him. There's no good way out of this. She sighs, seeing a single tear roll down Henry's cheek.

"Peter," Henry starts but his voice cracks and he breaks into a sob. He brings the boy close and buries his head inside Peter's still chest. 

The group remains quiet, not moving, afraid of what will happen next. They all duck their heads, their hearts each breaking a little for Henry. The forest grows quiet, the only sound is Henry's broken sobs, until the air becomes heavy. Regina and Emma glance at one another just as Henry presses his lips to Peter's cheek. A wave emits from Pan's body and spreads across the land. It passes through the people and the trees as true love takes over.

There's a second of silence as Henry's sobs stop, too enraptured by the miracle overtaking the moment. And then Pan takes a gasp of air and his eyes flutter open, making the moment another miracle. "Peter!" Henry yells, beaming at the boy in his arms. He launches forward and presses another, unskilled kiss to Peter's lips. Peter smiles below him, accepting the kiss with a smile. His hand comes up and cups Henry's cheek, his thumb brushing against Henry's cheekbone soothingly. "I thought I'd lost you." Henry whispers so the others can't hear.

Peter presses another kiss to Henry's forehead, chuckling. "I told you, I'll never leave you." Peter makes sure Henry's looking at him as he utters one word. " _Never_."

Henry presses his lips together but his smile is too strong. The corner of his lips bound back to the tops of his cheeks, revealing his teeth in another blinding smile. 

Emma glances over her shoulder, eyes meeting with Hook's. He gives her a small smile, a smile that's more of a message to her. She purses her lips, trying to smile back but ducks her eyes. She turns back to Henry and Peter with a smirk. "Looks like we've got some rules to make when we get back home, huh boys?"

The two blush as Henry helps Peter to his feet. They cling tight to one another and it's the first time that Emma realizes that young love might be the truest form of love. The look she sees in her son's eyes makes that fact irrefutable. 


End file.
